Her Name Was Jo Beth
by VermillionSky
Summary: TimeSplitters Future Perfect. On Sergeant Cortez's trip back in time to an old victorian house, he'd expected to be fighting zombies. Not making acquaintances with the gorgeous girl who happened to be there. Rated M for a reason! Please R&R. [OneShot]


**-Her Name Was Jo-Beth-  
-A Fanfic By VermillionSky-**

_Disclaimer: TimeSplitters, Sgt Cortez, and Jo-Beth Casey are in no way associated with me, and this fic non profitable. In addition, it contains scenes of a sexual nature from the start, so if you didn't mean to be here, then hit that back button on your browser!_

_Foreword: This is the first fic that I've started under my new penname of VermillionSky, and for once it's a fic that isn't a Final Fantasy or a Harry Potter one! Wahey, here's to breaking new ground for once! However, it is a return to the old ways though, back to OneShot sex scenes which I never thought I'd write again... Anyway, the idea for this came about the other night when I found an image of Jo-Beth Casey from TimeSplitters Future Perfect. In the game she was hot, but the picture summed her up brilliantly. And the fact that her shirt has the word slut printed on it led to the idea of what exactly would happen in the fic. As usual, enjoy..._

**-**

Stepping through the time machine, Sergeant Cortez had already been briefed on what to expect on the other side of the portal. An old victorial house, where it was rumoured that experiments were being performed on people, a horrendous human-experimentation project that could only be what they were looking for. As time spun by he experienced the same sensations as usual, before spinning out of the portal into a garden of some kind. The grass was uncut, and he could see the huge house straight ahead.

But there was a girl there too. He hadn't expected anyone to be around, especially at this place...

The plan wasn't going to change because of a girl, he thought, and continued on towards her...

**-**

"Let's just screw"

The words were out of his mouth before he knew it, and Cortez regretted saying them immediately. What the hell was he thinking, saying that to a girl he'd just met? She was hot though. On first sight he'd found himself attracted to her, and it wasn't a surprise given that she was wearing a tight-fitting black top, and the shortest skirt Cortez had ever seen barely covering her midriff. She'd said her name was Jo-Beth.

But whatever regret was going through his mind was almost immediately destroyed, it was almost as if she'd beaten the regret to death with that bat she was carrying... But it hadn't been that, it'd been her reply.

"You just wanna fuck?" she asked, totally unoffended in every way possible. Who the hell was this girl? But Cortez didn't care.

"Helloooo, anybody home?" she asked, staring at him.

Shit, she was expecting an answer. What could he say. He knew that he should deny it, say she must have misheard him, nothing was further from the truth than himself wanting to have sex with her. But he didn't, and he found himself mumbling a "yeah, kindof."

"Okay," she just shrugged casually, "I haven't had sex in like a month..."

And with that she flung herself at him, her hands around his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Instinctively he went to support her, his hands grabbing hold of her arse, and falling, not upon the tartan material of her skirt, but on silken panties underneath. He'd missed the skirt completely, and it dawned upon Cortez that whilst he should've been saving the world, he was now getting off with a girl from the 20th century. And he loved it!

Their lips were already together in a fierce kiss initiated by her, and her tongue forced itself into his mouth where a new battle emerged. The only one he'd been involved with so far... As their tongues interwined and their breathing grew more ragged, he heard her gasp, "you're a great kisser dude."

And with that they found themselves kissing again, and the couple moved backwards towards the house that Cortez had come to investigate. He'd save that for later - he had some other investigating to do at the present time. Or was it the past? He didn't even care!

They reached the wall and broke the kiss. Jo-Beth unhooked herself from his waist slowly and backed fully against the wall before reaching under her short skirt to pull her panties, which were black silk, down to her knees. So it was going to be sex sex, he realised, not passionate lovemaking. Maybe she liked it that way...

"I've always wanted to be fucked against a wall," she grinned, "and oh yeah, it doesn't matter about a condom, I'm on the pill."

Cortez didn't have a clue what she was on about now, but only one thing interested him now, and that was the girl - still essentially fully dressed - in front of him. He noticed for the first time the word "slut" printed in red on black across her chest, a rather shapely chest in fact. She was definately a slut though, based on this, but he was beyond bothering.

He closed the short gap between them and felt her hands jump to his waist immediately, pulling down his trousers as they kissed once more. No sooner were the trousers out of the way before he felt one of her hands dart inside his boxers before wrapping around his dick. Her fingers were cold to the touch, but the act send heat shooting through his body. She grinned into the kiss.

"You're _big_," she giggled seductively.

And with that she pulled down his boxers with the other hand, and guided his shaft with the other, to underneath her miniskirt. He felt himself entering her as she guided him to the right place.

"Fuck me senseless soldier!" she whispered, their eyes locked together.

Though he was hardly in a position to object, he would never have done so anyway, and steadying her slender body by placing his hands on her hips, he slowly entered her, feeling the warmth that enveloped them both as he did so. Jo-Beth had gasped when he did so, a quick intake of air through her teeth, but no sooner than he was fully inside her before she was smiling that mischevious smile again, her hands on his shoulders. "Fuck me senseless," she repeated dreamily.

Well, if the girl wanted it! Cortez began moving into and out of her slowly, getting a ryhthm going as he pushed into this girl against the brick wall behind her. She began grunting at first, but they quickly progressed to soft moans with every thrust from him, her breasts moving independently of her body...

It wasn't long before she started getting louder, before crying out "faster!" to the forest and houses all around. Fucking hell, he was going as fast as he could, but he tried to go faster anyway, and to good effect. Before he knew it, her body had tensed up, and with a moan her hands went limp and she practically collapsed from her orgasm. Cortez came a split second later, and the pair remained against the wall, breathing heavily, recovering slowly. It was Jo-Beth who spoke first.

"That was amazing," she panted, slowly catching her breath.

Cortez had had better, but he said "Cheers" anyway.

Then there was suddenly the chiming of a clock nearby. He only half-heartedly counted the number, but when it finished, he finally remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Shit" he said, pulling away from her and pulling up his trousers.

"What's up dude?" she asked.

But Cortez was already walking to the front of the house, "come on, we've got to take a look around this place."

Jo-Beth shrugged to herself.

"Guys, who needs 'em?" she told herself, before running after him...

**-**

_Well, I'm sure opinions will be polar on that one. Even in my own mind I know I'll hate this some weeks and love it in other weeks. Anyway, that's the first fic under my new penname of VermillionSky, hope you enjoyed it but even if you didn't I'd appreciate any feedback. If you liked it then take a look at my website too, I'll be putting the picture that gave me the inspiration to write on the site soon, for all you lovely people to enjoy..._


End file.
